Rhea Dage
General Rhea Dage is the Chief Engineer for the A.X.I.S. tech made into the game. She is part of the Miner Rebellion and considers time very important as in a quoten she gets angry for wasting 4 minutes getting to the forum post. She assists the Rebellion with the creation of A.X.I.S. tech along with other things like the new UI and VIP System which were added into the game, confirmed by a forum post. __TOC__ History Rhea Dage is first briefly mentioned in the event AXIS but she is never seen leading to a small amount of speculation about her. It wasn't for very long though as she was revealed nearing the event Conquest. Rhea's past is unknown but apparently she was in the Rebellion for quite awhile as she is the Chief Engineer of AXIS which was secretly started during the Xeno Division Arc. Nonetheless, she is a big contributor in the present and future AXIS tech to come. She was contacted by an unknown source in Betrayal, who simply reminded her of her loyalties, hinting at a possible betrayal. However, as of the events of Betrayal, she is still loyal to the rebellion. In Reckoning, Burr uncovered evidence that Rhea was responsible for this betrayal. Rhea has since fled Rebel Command until she can prove her innocence. In Defiance, Sybil was revealed to have been responsible for the mutiny and for framing Rhea Dage as the perpetrator, although she was revealed to have been manipulated, by who it remains unknown. Having obtained enough evidence to plead innocent, Rhea has returned to the Rebel fold. Sybil's reprogramming caused her to have the following objectives, firstly to steal A.X.I.S. technology by dividing the rebel forces, which was done through the mutiny, and then to isolate and secure Rhea Dage, which she did by framing her, and then finally capturing her and bringing her to the unstable sector, where she would broadcast her intergalactic coordinates, most likely for the unseen villain who manipulated Sybil to pick her up. Rhea was unsatisfied, and wanted to find more answers as to why Sybil was reprogrammed to take her away and frame her. With the help of a contact from Larus, she set out to the Unstable Sector for answers. There, she met Skoll, the leader of the Marauder Clan known as the Golden Wolves, whom she won over and made a good first impression with an Arm Wrestling Match. There, she found out a couple of things: Firstly, the Marauders did not like that the rebels were stealing their stolen Solar Shards, and secondly, the Marauders revere Algol as a prophet. Algol also confessed to her that he was the one responsible for reprogramming Sybil and framing her. She wasn't happy about this though, as hinted by her saying that she wanted to punch him in the face for doing so. As she was about to vent her frustration on Algol, who locked himself in an airlock, Skoll stopped her, saying that she should execute one of his crew instead as 'debts paid', since they need a fresh 'Trevor'. She politely declined, claiming it was not her form of justice to do so. She reluctantly agreed to listen to Algol after calming down. She studied markings that Algol made in his quarters, which upon closer look resembled the symbols that were deciphered to create the A.X.I.S. Project. Apparently they provided a message to construct a device, which required refined Blood Amber. However upon construction, this device emitted a burst which resonated with the Blood Amber as well as Algol. It caused small worm like creatures to emerge from within his body. Rhea destroyed the device as fast as she could and destroyed the worms, though Algol was left in a critical condition. In Pestilence, Rhea has since returned back to the rebel fold, and borrowing Larus' old VSec uniform, has infiltrated one of the VEGA Processing Complexes in order to gather more intelligence on Bishop and the Umbra. Profile Rhea Dage is a very physically fit character. Rhea has a few tattoos and 2 scars near her left eye heading up to her head. She has a backpack with 2 robotic arms and a large amount of tools on her belt. She has a strict demeanor and a no-nonsense attitude, and is well-known for ejecting mouthier rebels out of airlocks regardless of the rank they had, hinting she has a volatile nature to her. It is hinted She is extremely strong, as she was able to beat Skoll, who was really tall and strong, in an arm wrestling match. She however had to replace some parts to regain fine motor control after the match though. Like before said, she values time immensely making times as little as 4 minutes a thing to lecture about. She also didn't take questions during the massive VIP Update probably to get back to her work faster. Her work on Harmonic systems that greatly increased the power of entire fleets was so impressive that Larus had attempted multiple times to recruit her while he still worked for VEGA Security, all to no avail. She is also the designer of the AXIS Hulls, namely the Guardian Cruiser and Vindicator Cutter. Trivia * Her Tattoo is 3 layers of numbers and then a bar code. It is currently unknown if scanning it will do anything. * Rhea Dage uses a chain to make her belt fit. * Her looks indicate that she may have been descended from Russian origin. Gallery RheaDage(WB).jpeg|Rhea Dage in the VIP Update Post ---- Category:Characters Category:Miner Rebellion Category:A.X.I.S.